A Mad Russian's Christmas
by TonkaToy
Summary: Kiku Honda's murder is a case unsolved and it's really driving Arthur Kirkland crazy. No to mention he's got a certin American working along side him.  Rated for bloody murders, first chapter not that bad but will get worse. Japan fangirls be warned
1. The Murder Of Kiku Honda

**Characters (Will go up)**

_**Ivan Branginski**_

_**(A murderer)**_

_**Arthur Kirkland **_

_**(A detective)**_

_**Gilbert Belschmidt**_

_**(An assistant)**_

_**Alford F. Jones**_

_**(A hero)**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy**_

_**(A witness)**_

_**Kiku Honda**_

_**(A victim)**_

_**Matthew Williams**_

_**(A Nephew)**_

_**Yao Wang**_

_**(A victim's close friend)**_

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**_

_**(A police man)**_

Kiku Honda rubbed his hands together blowing his breath on them as he walked. Boots crunching the snow, black coat wrapped tightly around himself. It was silent on the street an eerie silence. Kiku would pick up his fast walk to a jog between street lights desperately not wanting to be in the dark. The news had taken an unexpected turn lately. A man had disappeared into the town streets with a belt of knifes he had stolen. Police where looking everywhere. No one really knew who the man was, and the security cameras at the store where the knifes had been stolen had stopped rolling two minutes before the thief had appeared to steal the knifes. Animals have been found recently, severally mauled, insides ripped out and everyone cut up till barely recognizable. In everyone the heart had been missing.

A sound from the shadows sent Kiku running, fear taking over him all thoughts of the thief and mauled animals shooting to his brain. A tear formed at the edge of his eye. Kiku stopped dead, senses put on a high. He watched the shadows with large brown eyes his breath coming on in ragged gasps, heart thumping a million miles an hour. There was a sound of snow being moved by feet, not Kiku's. He started to run, hearing the sound of something behind him. More tears fell from his eyes. _Yao's house is right there! He'll never catch you just keep ru-_ Kiku's thoughts where blow aside by fear as another figure appeared from the shadows ambushing Kiku. Kiku skidded to a stop the first man head locking him from behind. Kiku tried to scream, but was cut off by a white cloth becoming a gag, covering his eyes also. A knife was pressed to his back drawing a small cut into the flesh. Kiku screwed his eyes shut, trying to wake up from a dream. _This has to be a nightmare, I'll wake up in a second, and Yao will be waiting for me. _No the pain was too real for this to be a dream, Kiku conformed as the knife dug into his back, cutting open one of his lungs, making it hard to breath. The next pain came from his leg as a knife was pushed into the flesh and dragged down his leg blood seeping through the white cloth that covered it. The man that had come second stood up pulling his knife raggedly from Kiku's leg. He tilted Kiku's head from left to right, sobs coming from Kiku loud and clear even if they where muffled by the cloth. Kiku winced at the feeling of a glove against one of his cuts.

"Just kill him." The boy who had first grabbed Kiku said gruffly. "This is completely un-awesome." Kiku screamed loud and clear as a knife found its self delivering the killing cut on his neck.

"Was that quick enough, da?"

[December 1]

[Interrogation of Francis Bonnefroy]

[11:30 am]

"I didn't see anything because I was to busy being beautiful, ask Matthew." Francis Bonnefroy, one of the two witnesses to Kiku Honda's murder said in his French accent. Arthur Kirkland sighed, the blonde digging his head into his hands.

"Come on Francis you must have seen something. You said you did when we called for witness to the murder." Arthur said looking expectantly at his French guest. There was nothing in the room to distract Francis, grey walls, two grey chairs and a grey plastic table. Still the man seemed to drift and come back and drift and come back.

"I was just testing your skills of coarse I saw something." Francis smiled like this was all a joke as Arthur got his note pad and pen ready.

"Go on."

"Well I saw the two men walking down the alleyway outside my apartment window, but they looked pretty normal besides the fact that one seemed to be limping slightly and both had their hoods up. My nephew thought they where just teenagers, didn't really think much of them at the time." Francis said playing with his hands.

"Anything else you can tell me about their appearances?" Arthur questioned.

"No." Francis shook his head. "My apartment is on the top floor of the building although no one else lives there besides Yao Wang who Kiku was visiting that night. But because I live on the top floor I could not make out details. One also had a long white scarf just to throw something in."

"But you also said that when Mr. Wang you and Mr. Williams found Kiku there was two black hoodies and an old wore down blue wool jacket that where found up the street. Therefore any description of their cloths is rendered useless." Arthur leaned forward in his chair. "Even a fool could've told me that."

"Why yes but I have more." Francis winked. Arthur recoiled away from the French man like he was some type of disease. "One of them dropped this." Francis paused to reach into his pocket to pull out a very small switch blade knife.

"Put it on the table." He commanded. Francis did so. "But did you see any of these two man's features, such as hair color skin tone?" Francis again shook his head.

"I did not."

"Did you see either of the men with Kiku Honda?" Arthur asked flipping a page in his notebook.

"I did." Arthur looked up a little surprised a small flash of hope crossing his face. "I saw both on them stop at the end of the ally way where the one with the white scarf whispered something in the other man who then turned around and hurried back down the alley way. By then me and Matthew where getting worried by these two guy's weird behavior, and really worried when the man with the white scarf suddenly darted out from the alley way and Kiku's screamed a few moments later." Francis finished with a smile. Arthur looked at his notepad for a moment before nodding.

"Officer Carriedo?" He called.

"Si?" The Spanish police officer peeked into the room.

"You may escort Mr. Bonnefroy back home now." Arthur said standing up and collecting his things picking up the small switch blade knife with a pair of plastic gloves as Antonio, Officer Carriedo, lead Francis out of the room both chatting like a group of teenage girls. There was only a moment of silence before the door to the room swung open revealing a bubbly blonde munching on a hamburger.

"Arthur!" He cried bits of the grilled meat falling form the American's mouth and cascading to the ground.

"Close your bloody mouth, Alford." Arthur said side stepping the fallen meat and tapping Alford's cheek. Alford smiled to himself following the shorter blonde.

"Was anything useful?" Alford questioned Arthur leaning over his shoulder as the two blondes stopped to let some people pass before entering Arthur and Alford's office for his case.

"Take a look and tell me what you think." Arthur growled as he threw the notepad over at Alford. Alford held the notepad in one hand and the hamburger in the other skimming over it.

"Is this the same thing as Matty said?" Alford asked looking up at Arthur who was leaning back against the desk.

"The same bloody thing as Williams said." He said ripping the notepad from Alford's hands and proceeding to scribble across the neatly written page in all caps 'BULLSHIT'. Alford cringed as Arthur pushed the notepad back into his hands.

"How was Francis when you talked to him, Matty seemed really scared when we talked to him?" Alford said blinking at Arthur.

"He acted like it was all a joke like more of those Frenchies do." Arthur mumbled, large eye brows knitted in anger and thought.

"I still don't understand why you are so against French people, they are just like me and you only have funny accents. Well in that case they're more like you then me." Alford giggled. Arthur glared at him.

"Well, if you think you're so smart try and think of something we can do to solve this case!" Arthur cried. "This is the hardest one I've been involved in in ages. How is it possible that someone can wear and coat and not manage to get any hair or something on it at all! They must have had touched something then touched that jacket!" He yelled out in anger digging his head into his hands. Alford blinked in thought for a moment.

"Then they must have been wearing gloves, or something to stop then from leaving any form of evidence like hair or finger prints on Kiku or the jackets." Alford said taking another chomp out of his burger. Arthur sighed.

"I know they where wearing gloves stop stating the obvious."

"Standing, pointing, and stating the obvious is my job, didn't you know that?"

**Okay, plan for this story, post a chapter up every day or so over December, stopping on Christmas. Can't promise it will happen, and me and my dad are going to Disney on the 14****th**** (has never been before) to the 18****th**** or so. I don't know what to do about those days. **

**If anyone can help me on this story message me with ideas, don't review them, please and thank you.**

**Apparently the Spanish are the Police officers no longer the English xD**

**Yes I know it sucks. **

**Don't like stupid, don't read stupid, okay?**

**(Doesn't own Hetalia)**

**~TonkaToy**


	2. Romano's Attack

**Characters (Will go up)**

_**Ivan Branginski**_

_**(A murderer)**_

_**Arthur Kirkland **_

_**(A detective)**_

_**Gilbert Belschmidt**_

_**(An assistant)**_

_**Alford F. Jones**_

_**(A hero)**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy**_

_**(A witness)**_

_**Kiku Honda**_

_**(A victim)**_

_**Matthew Williams**_

_**(A Nephew)**_

_**Yao Wang**_

_**(A victim's close friend)**_

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**_

_**(A police man)**_

_**Lovino Vargas**_

_**(A arrogant useless friend)**_

[Lovino Vargas' Assault]

[December 2, 2010]

[9:20 pm]

The second assault on a person hosted by Ivan Branginski happened late at night much like Kiku's murder. Lovino was a close friend of Officer Carriedo both of them having a high love for tomatoes. Lovino was walking quickly down west Main Street of town, hands shoved into his pockets. It was windy, the wind picking up little bits of snow and swirling them around Lovino, chilling him. Lovino, unlike Kiku was not afraid to walk alone. He was more preoccupied with the fact of how he was going to beat Antonio up once he got home.

"Stupid tomato bastered." He muttered. "Saying he was going to be home one times when he ended up staying to work with that British freak." Lovino muttered to himself. "I hate him so much." Truth is Lovino didn't 'hate' Antonio. He hated everyone. He tells you 'I hate you' and it means I can stand you. A Street light flickered nearby before going out. "Stupid town can't even keep their street lights working." Lovino was really from the next town over. But ever since Kiku's murder Antonio made him stay with him for 'safety'.

Lovino continued to walk narrowing his eyes as another street light went out. Then another and another till the only light found was from the moon and stars. _What the hell is going on! _Lovino thought yelling mentally. He picked up his pace a little. Lovino isn't the most graceful person in the world either which he soon confirmed with a face full of snow as he tripped on something. Growling he sat up to look if he had tripped over anything important. Dusting off the snow of a handle to something, he pulled the knife out of the snow carefully, brown eyes getting larger slightly.

"I would love to have that back, da?" Lovino looked up from his spot on the ground at the man standing over him, long coat whipping in the wind, white scarf brushing Lovino face as he knelt down beside him. Lovino held the knife closer to his chest as he stumbled to his feet. A few feet shorter then the man with the thick Russian accent.

"No. How do I not know you're going to murder me?" Lovino growled back trying to make himself look tougher then he was compared to the man. The man giggled, it was cute, not a giggle of someone who's going to kill you.

"You're quite the smart one." Russian man said tapping Lovino's nose. Lovino moved away from him. Wanting a larger distance between the two of them.

"Well it'll keep me from getting murdered. You seem to fit the description by Francis Bonnefoy and Matthew Williams of who killed Kiku Honda." Lovino sneered backing away from him quickly. The man's smile disappeared by a chilling frown the wind picking up again to blow snow into the space between the two men.

"It seems you do have brains in side that head of yours Lovino Vargas." The man said a hand reaching into a pocket inside his coat to pull out a knife that glistened in the moonlight, snow catching in the blade, melting the second the snowflakes would touch it.

"How do you know my name?" Lovino said nervously standing in ground. Deep inside he knew he would never be able to stand in a fight against this tall man.

"I know all of my victim's names. It's all planned out. And everyone on the list are going to die. A different death for every single one but hearts kept from all of them, da?" The man said slowly taking a few more steps towards Lovino. Lovino touched his chest softly where his heart was fear taking a small hold on the corner of his mind.

"What makes you think you can kill me?" Lovino growled keeping his voice aggressive. The man advanced on Lovino pushing him back against a wall. Lovino pushed at him unable to move the bigger man.

"You seem pretty prone to it. I can't wait to see the look on you friend's face when he finds your body burned, or mauled, or ripped apart." The man said pressing the knife to Lovino's chest. Lovino pressed the knife he had picked up to the Russian's man's knife pushing it away from his chest.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you choose to live this type of life?" Lovino asked gulping down any fear he had at the close distance between the two of them. The Russian man laughed.

"_You know there ain't no rest for the wicked,_

_ Money don't grow on trees_

_ I got bills to pay_

_ I got a mouth to feed_

_ There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_ No I can't slow down I can't hold back_

_ You know I wish I could. _

_ No there ain't no rest for the wicked till we close our eyes for good." _The Russian man said with a confident smile. "I got my reason, that's just an abbreviation, da?" Lovino had taken the time he had been talking to fish around in his pocket for something. "Back to the point of killing you." He said the knife swiftly cutting a line on Lovino's cheek. He didn't flinch his hand becoming more desperate with searching around in his pocket. Lovino let the knife fall from his hand as another small cut was drawn down his neck, blood dripping out of them. Lovino squeezed his eyes shut whispering curses as he reached into his other pocket again searching desperately. _I know Antonio gave it to me this morning- ah! That hurt! _Lovino cringer a deeper cut being cut around the top of his arm.

"Why don't you just kill me?" He growled to the man. The man giggled this time, innocently.

"Because pain is better spread out over a long time." Lovino's hand grasped the can pulling it quickly out of his pocket.

"Then I hope yours hurts!" He yelled pressing the pepper spray down aiming for the man's eyes. The man cried out in pain stumbling backwards rubbing at his eyes. Lovino sprinted away, his heart immediately kicking in the blood to fuel his muscles. It didn't take the man long to recover running after Lovino. Lovino was much quicker then Kiku getting a good distance between him and the man. It wasn't till he felt the knife dig into his back did he scream in surprise. Stumbling at the impact. He turned around sinking to his knees, pepper spray still held up in defense. The Russian man stood a few yards away hands raised in slight defeat.

"I'll leave you here to die now, Lovino, but if you tell those detectives about any of this I'll come back, with more back up and you and__Antonio Fernandez Carriedo will die together, in a horrible, horrible way." The man threatened. "And trust me I will know if you tell them I have spies, da?" The man's voice lightened before he turned and ran away leaving Lovino now completely on the ground the pain from the cuts taking over him and his fear of being alone fueling him to slowly stand and pull the knife out of his back. Time passed as he tried to walk before again falling to the ground.

"Lovi!" His nickname sounded distant as he watched feet running towards him from his spot on the ground. "Lovi what happened!" Antonio cried dropping down beside his friend reaching over to check his pulse. Lovino didn't answer at first, as Antonio picked him up holding the smaller man close to him.

"It hurts…"

**The chapter was okay… I had fun writing it. And no I'm not implying any SpainxS. Italy here they're just really close friends. **

**(Doesn't own Hetalia or The Cage Elephant's song There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked.)**

**-Tonka Toy**


End file.
